An Accident called Destiny
by Dreamer.Princess
Summary: What would happen to a lifelong friendship after a notsocommon accident? Huge changes, and a notsoexpected surprise. Rated T for adult situations. Totally MozeNed. RR please. READ AN INSIDE! PLZ
1. A not so sober beggining

_A/N: This plot simply popped into my mind and I felt the sudden urge to write it please no flames. Characters may be "out of Character" and it surely contains adult situations; in my opinion nothing to worry about, but you've been warned. _

_Summary: What would happen to a lifelong friendship after a not-so-common accident? Huge changes, problems and a not-so expected big surprise. Rated T for adult situations. Totally Moze/Ned. R/R please._

_Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own, any of Ned's declassified characters all of them are property of Nickelodeon.

* * *

_

Yes, I've love him since we met, I just was too blind to realize it, But nobody can beat destiny and I learned it the hard way. Yeah it was an accident, all because of an accident and also all at once:

THE BEGINNING

It all started a warm night; I was at a beach party with my too best friends, Ned and Cookie. We danced until Ned took my arm and asked me to go with him and get a drink I accepted and Cookie said he would join us later.

-So here it is for almost 17 years of friendship- said Ned while handing me a glass of funny tasting liquid

-Hey did you put alcohol in this? - I asked

-Relax Moze we're 18 we can deal with this now and we need drinks to celebrate our friendship- he said in a chilling tone

-Don't you remember what happened the last time we drank?

- No, I don't

-Well, neither do I, but it was not good, I can tell that because we wake up in the school roof dressed as clowns.

- Yeah, yeah but now we are more mature and responsible, is not like we're getting drunk again.-

You know sometimes his convincing power scares me

-Only one ok?

-Ok whatever you said my dear Moze

Probably you can guess what happened next; I loose the count at the 7th glass; then cookie approached to the table.

-Hiaya cooookie looookie 'hip' hwrrrre ya doin? – I slurred

-Moze, are you ok?

-Yepi, nverrrr bterrr 'hip' but tis guy drrranked a lot- I managed to said while heading to Ned who was laughing hysterically.

-C'mon guys I'll drive you to the hotel.

-Nop I´ll drrrive- slurred Ned

-You shut up and come with me- said Cookie dragging both of us by the arm.

Then cookie placed us in the back sit of Ned´s car; In the way back we talk about lots of senseless things until we finally arrived.

- Here we are guys can you made your way to your respective rooms?

- Of courrrss we can, dnt ye think sssso Mozzze-frriend? 'hip'

-Ssssurrre

-I'll probably regret this later but I´ll leave you safe in the lobby and then return to that party.

-Yippe- we both scream in unison yet not sure why

Cookie lefted and leave us alone

_HUGE MISTAKE _

-Ye know wha big boy 'hip' I´ll take you to your rrrrrooooom cause yer prrretty much drrrunk.

-But yer drrrunk tooo!!

I fell to the floor

- Hahahah oh yea

-Sssoo letss take eassh other to ourrr rrooms-

-Haha that´s ssstupid

-Yeah I kno

-I'll take ye firrrst ye cowboy

-I won't discussh with a drrrrunk girrrrl.

Somehow we arrived to Ned's room, I started to feel very dizzy, then I hold onto Ned and we fell on his bed. Suddenly I started Kissing him and he kissed back, then he took my dress off and I pulled his shirt off; I was way too drunk too think, but it felt so good, you may be imagining what followed.

That's how it all started an accidental full of drunken passion night, a simple irresponsible accident.

Or

Was it destiny?

* * *

A/N: So how was it? should I continue or not? please review and give me some constructive critism. 

Sorry for the grammar, structure or vocabulary mistakes, my first language is Spanish. :S


	2. A not so pleasant hangover

_Summary: What would happen to a lifelong friendship after a not-so-common accident? Huge changes, problems and a not-so expected big surprise. Rated T for adult situations. Totally Moze/Ned. R/R please._

_Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own, any of Ned's declassified characters all of them are property of Nickelodeon.

* * *

_

This is what happened the next day.. 

Ring...ring

Whatever is doing that fucking noise it's going to have a tragic end.

Ring…ring

Ok..ok shut up now I'll get it

I'll open my eyes slowly and turned my head toward the pissing off noise, it was the phone.

-Hello?

-Moze what are you doing in Ned´s room?

-Ned's room? Of course I'm not in Ned's room this is my room.

-Nope, as far as I know I called to Ned's room.-

What the heck

-Cookie what time is it?

-one o'clock, why?

-Oh crap I'll call you later. Bye

I hang the phone and tried to calm, a sharp pain runned trough my whole body and my head was about to explode.

I looked around and I realized that, in fact, that wasn't my room, but what the hell happened I couldn't remember a thing ; suddenly a strong arm hugged me, I turned my head in direction to the arm and I saw Ned. Apparently it hadn't been a sleepover like the ones we had when we were kids, no in those ones we don't take off our clothes….Wait, I was naked, why was I naked? Was Ned naked too? Hell he was!

I started remembering, yeah I drank more and more and more then Cookie said something, then we fell on a bed and I kissed Ned, that's not good, but then what happened? Oh no! I loose my virginity with my best friend!!!!!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

-Why are you screaming!? What happened!? Why are we naked!? Wait… Why are you here!? – Ned suddenly woke up and started asking tons of stupid questions in exaltation until realization came to him.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!-we both screamed.

-Moze tell me it was an innocent sleepover!!

-Well, in fact, it was a sleepover, but I'm afraid that it wasn't that innocent.

-This can't be happening!!

I was very freaked out and anger filled my heart, I started to cry.

-This is your fault Ned Bigby!

-My fault! As far as I know two are needed for this!

-Oh yeah of course, let me refresh your mind _"Relax Moze we're 18 we can deal with this now, we are more mature and responsible, is not like we're getting drunk again." _– I said ironically,

Ned only stared at my eyes like trying to assimilate what had just happened, then he answered with sorrow in his voice.

- You're right Moze, it was my fault, I lead you to this and you don't even imagine how bad I feel, I know that you're mad at me, and that because of my stupidity our friendship may be ruined, but I want you to know that you're the last person I'd ever hurt on purpose and that whatever your decision is, to forgive me or not you'll always be my best friend.-

I was still mad and freaked out, but his words made me feel better and glad, because although this wasn't any good I was glad this inconvenient accident happened with him.

I couldn't answer more tears started coming through my eyes and then I started sobbing loudly, Ned tried to comfort me by hugging me, I didn't stopped him, but I was scared; Was this the end of our lifelong friendship or only a change? Could we forget and act as if it never happened? What would be the consequences? After all those fearing thoughts runned through my head, I looked at Ned's eyes and I felt a burning in my chest, a burning that have been there since we become friends, but this time was different, It was stronger.

So what to do now?

What's our destiny?

* * *

A/N: please review and tell me what do you think, By the way to the people who review last chapter; you made my day and encouraged me to continue, thank you. 


	3. A not so comfortable day

_Summary: What would happen to a lifelong friendship after a not-so-common accident? Huge changes, problems and a not-so expected big surprise. Rated T for adult situations. Totally Moze/Ned. R/R please._

_Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own, any of Ned's declassified characters all of them are property of Nickelodeon.

* * *

_

**A not so comfortable day**

I made my way out of Ned´s arms and reincorporated covering my naked body with a sheet.

-Ned…

-what?

- …please turn around so that I can put on my clothes.

- Oh ok

I collected all my clothes from the floor and quickly managed to get dressed then I walk in direction to the door.

- I'll go now to my room.

- See you later I guess.

- Yeah

I went to my room and get into the shower, I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened, tears flooded my eyes again, I was confused, I didn't wanted that to happen, at least not that way, then I thought about my relationship with Ned, I imagine what my life would be without him and my heart started aching, I just couldn't survive without him our bond was too strong, and I realized that it have changed through the years it was different and stronger without doubt.

After some hours I decide to get out of my room and join my friends for dinner, although I was afraid of facing Ned. I entered the hotel's restaurant looking for a familiar face, maybe Lisa or Cookie, but the only one I saw was Ned, he was sitting alone in a table with a strange look on his face, no one has arrived yet, suddenly he went out of his trance, he slightly blushed when he saw me, I blushed too and then I approached to the table and sat down next to him.

- Hi Moze... Are you better now?

- Yeah I guess so.

An uncomfortable silence followed, but some minutes later, after thinking it through all day long, I snapped

- Ned I believe we should forget what happened!

- Girl I'm glad you say it you were driving me crazy.

- ok so it's a deal

-sure

We both knew that forgetting was hard, and that probably it wouldn't be that easy spending much time together as in old times, but at least deep inside I knew that my feelings for him only grew more and more at a scaring rate.

Minutes later Cookie and Lisa arrived, we ordered and began eating everything was smooth and chilled until.

-Well Moze tell me now; what where you doing at Ned's room this morning?-Cookie suddenly asked

Ned spilled his drink and I started coughing, then we both began laughing nervously and getting all red.

-Well I…err..mm

-She forgot her key inside of her room and I let her sleep on my room…

-… yeah in the sofa mhm that's why I was there.-

We both answered nervously

- Hey you guys have to relax a little, you're acting like freaks- Lisa implied noticing our freaked out tones.

Then Cookie started talking about something else I didn't really hear him, and a couple of hours later we all returned to our rooms.

The next week was awful I couldn't look at Ned without blushing and I barely talked to him, then we returned home ending like that our supposedly "perfect" spring break trip.

I couldn't handle being this cold to Ned definitely that had to change, and little did we know that was not the worst part.

Destiny was holding a surprise for all of us.

* * *

_A/N: Well personally I don't think this was my best chapter, but it was necessary, however. _

_How am I doing? Plz tell me it means a lot to me._

_Thanks to the last chapter reviewers._

_(It's no big deal click on that button at your left and leave a review.)_


	4. A not so healthy first day

_Summary: What would happen to a lifelong friendship after a not-so-common accident? Huge changes, problems and a not-so expected big surprise. Rated T for adult situations. Totally Moze/Ned. R/R please._

_Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own, any of Ned's declassified characters all of them are property of Nickelodeon.

* * *

_

A NOT SO HEALTHY FIRST DAY

It was a Monday morning; the first day of school after the break, I really wanted to go, I missed my friends, well excepting Cookie, Lisa and Ned because I spent all of my vacation near them… very near, more than I ever thought… yeah, but you already know that. However, the thing is I wasn't feeling good, in fact, I throwed up three times, but I wasn't staying home, no, definitely not today, so I got ready for school.

"Jennifer, dear, Ned had just arrived!" my mom screamed

"I'm coming, just one minute!"

Ned got a car for his birthday, so I didn't have to take the bus anymore, since we were neighbors and at the same school he picked me up each morning, but now that was a problem 'cause I still couldn't see him without remembering.

I took my back pack and went downstairs; I headed to the door and past my mom.

"Bye mom, love ya"

"Have a good day kids!" My mom shouted to us while I headed to the car.

My mother always supported our friendship and loved Ned almost as a son; well she watched us grow up together and I knew that she wanted us to become a couple… _she had no idea_

"Hi Moze!" Ned greeted while glancing at me

"Hi"

"Hey are you ok? You look quite pale"

"Just a little sick, I got the flu or something, nothing to worry about"

"You should stay at home and rest"

"Oh no, I'll be fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

Ten minutes later we arrived, I walked in direction to my locker, which was right next to Suzie's locker, She moved back three years ago, her dad was transferred again. She and Ned broke up two years ago, they remained as friends.

"Hey Jennifer"

"Suzie! Hi how are you?"

"Fine; very happy to be here and you?"

"Also happy, I missed talking to you and the other guys"

"Oh, I'm still mad with my parents for grounding me, I can't believe I missed that trip it should've been awesome, you have to tell me detail by detail, I want to know everything."

'_No you don't'_

We became like sisters in the past year, I trusted her so I decided to tell her the truth.

"Well actually it wasn't that fun, at least for me, something unexpected happened, I'll tell you if you promise not to freak out and to listen."

"Yeah I promise, now spit!"

"Hey this is delicate I can't talk about it here in school, come to my house after school we'll talk then."

"Ok, ok I'll wait"

Then the bell ringed, I went to Sweeney's class; yes as scary as it seems he was now teaching in high school, however I sat down, as usual, Ned sat next to me, I smiled at him, he blushed and then I blushed too; I quickly turned to face the front, Sweeney began talking more and more and more, I couldn't pay attention, I was feeling very dizzy, suddenly everything blacked out.

I don't really know how long I was unconscious, but when I woke up I was at the school nursery.

"What happened?!" I suddenly snapped

"Finally you woke up! We were very worried" the nurse exclaimed.

"We?"

"Yes, your friend, this boy Ned, he carried you here when you fainted, I told him to leave you and return to his classes, but he insisted to stay here until you returned to consciousness, I let him stay outside; Oh by the way, he's going to take you to your house and I strongly recommend you to see a doctor for a check up as soon as possible"

"Fine, I'll make an appointment for tomorrow"

"Now, I'll go tell your friend that he can come in"

At that moment I learned that Ned really cared for me, what he did was very nice and somehow special, the burning in my chest gained power.

"Moze you're awake!" Ned ran towards me and hugged me very tightly.

"I guess so" I said getting in all shades of red.

"You scared me to death girl, don't ever do that again"

After some minutes Ned finally let me breathe again and as soon as the nurse made the dismissal passes for both of us, he took me to home, but my mom wasn't there, she was at work.

"I'll stay here taking care of you until your mother arrive"

"No, you have to return to school I'll be ok, really, I'm feeling good now."

"I'll stay here, if you like it or not"

I couldn't do anything he was very stubborn, so I only laid down on a sofa and turned on the T.V. Ned sat down on a rocking chair next to the sofa.

Definitely this wasn't ordinary.

What was wrong with me?

_I had no clue.

* * *

_

_A/N: Well, I think that you may be expecting what would follow; it is pretty obvious by now I though and somebody already guessed._

_PLZ review or I won't know if you like it or not._

_See you until next chapter! _

_Nos vemos :D_


	5. A not so expected big surprise

_Summary: What would happen to a lifelong friendship after a not-so-common accident? Huge changes, problems and a not-so expected big surprise. Rated T for adult situations. Totally Moze/Ned. R/R please._

_Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own, any of Ned's declassified characters all of them are property of Nickelodeon.

* * *

_

**A NOT SO EXPECTED BIG SURPRISE**

I fell asleep and when I woke up Ned wasn't there, instead there was my mom.

"Hi" I said while yawning

"Oh Ned told me what happened; Are you feeling better sweetie?"

"Yes mom, I'm alright now"

"Then I'll be in the kitchen, if you need something just call me ok?"

"Ok, thanks"

My mind was filled with fearing thoughts, what was going to happen to me, was I going to die from some lethal sickness?

Then something more to worry about, like two hours later, Suzie arrived and had to tell her the truth.

"Jennifer! I got all worried when I knew what happened to you, I glad to find you recovered." Suzie said while hugging me

"But still I don't know what's wrong; I'm definitely getting a check up"

"Well, let's hope it's nothing that bad"

"Yeah"

"Now tell me"

"What?"

"You know, what happened at the beach; that mysterious secret you've been keeping"

"Oh that… but remember what you promised" I blushed madly

"Yeah, yeah"

"it was our first night there, we were at this awesome party at the beach, it was very hot so Ned and me started drinking more and more, so then I believe Cookie took us to the hotel and I don't even remember how, but the point is that I ended up at Ned's room, we fell on his bed and… started kissing _'I noticed Suzie's shocked look at this point'_ then we kind of… well you know did it."

"Whoa, stop there Mosely, so you're telling me that YOU HAD SEX WITH YOUR BEST GUY FRIEND AND WITH YOUR BEST GIRL FRIEND'S EX! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" shouted a much freaked Suzie

"IT WAS A COMPLETE ACCIDENT! I DIDN'T MEAN IT, REALLY!"

"WE HAVE TO STOP YELLING!... I trust you, it's just very hard to assimilate, now keep telling me"

"Although we decided to act as if it never happened, we kept avoiding each other for the rest of the trip, it was very uncomfortable and now it is hard to talk to each other without blushing or you know… remembering."

"Do you have feelings for him? I mean, as more than a friend."

"At that moment I was sure that I didn't, but now I don't know and being cold to Ned really hurts me, I just want things to return to normal, I need to be myself again."

"Don't worry, at least, nothing really happened, time will heal everything."

"I hope so, but still, I'm not certain of anything."

"Oh!" Suzie mouthed with a weird face then she made a long pause

"What's the matter? Hey!"

"Is that I just figured out a possibility and you're not going to be very pleased with it."

"SPEAK!!"

"Isn't it weird that you got this mysterious sickness just after having an unplanned and obviously unprotected sexual relationship?"

"What you're trying to tell me, is that I may be…pregnant?" I said with a shaky voice

"Basically yes, but it is only a possibility, you'll find out tomorrow, when you go to the doctor"

"No way! I can't wait so long; if what you're saying is true I want to know it now and you're going to help me, you'll go to the drug store and buy me one of those pregnancy tests!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Duh, because you're my best friend and the only one besides me and Ned who knows about this, not to mention that my mother won't let me out and that you put that idea on my mind."

"Fine, I'll go but you ought me a big one" said Suzie while walking to the door.

I was very nervous, what if she was right, what if I was carrying Ned's child.

Like 15 minutes later Suzie returned.

"Do you want me to stay or should I leave?"

"Please stay here, I need support"

I made the test, and then I got out of the bathroom and sat on my bed next to Suzie, I still had to wait for five minutes to get the result; the longest five minutes of my life, after the time passed we looked at the little strip, Suzie hugged me, then a tear ran through my cheek.

_I was pregnant._

_What was going to happen with my life? _

_What was my mom going to say?_

_How was I going to tell this to Ned?_

_Destiny was being harsh o me.

* * *

_

_A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know it is predictable and somehow rushed, but I had to do it and I'm proud of it._

_Please tell me how am I doing so far! (Sorry if it was horribly written I had some trouble :S)_


	6. A not so brave attitude

_Summary: What would happen to a lifelong friendship after a not-so-common accident? Huge changes, problems and a not-so expected big surprise. Rated T for adult situations. Totally Moze/Ned. R/R please._

_Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own, any of Ned's declassified characters all of them are property of Nickelodeon.

* * *

_

A NOT SO BRAVE ATTITUDE

An hour had passed since I find out, Suzie left 10 minutes ago, she really tried to comfort me but it was useless, I was still crying my eyes off.

It was so weird; Ned Bigby lifelong best friend AND FATHER OF MY CHILD! I couldn't believe it, for a moment I even thought that I was dreaming that all this wasn't real; I didn't know how to react or what to expect, I was very confused about my feelings and definitely not ready to have a baby.

It was just too much.

The next weeks were quite normal, excepting of course, morning sickness, cravings and mood swings; I find out that Suzie could be a very comprehensive and supportive friend, I owe her a humongous one; whatever, by then I hadn't get the guts to tell Ned, Suzie insisted a lot that I should tell him soon, I even tried several times, but I just couldn't, I feared that he would despise our baby, I wouldn't be able to resist that.

We were one week away from graduation; fortunately, I made it through the last period of high school without being noticed, if you know what I mean; by then I was in my third month, I didn't have much time left before I started showing up, still Suzie was the only one who knew and that had to change today.

I was on my way to school with Ned as usual.

"Only one more week! Isn't it awesome?"

"Yeah! Although is kind of sad that we will have to split"

"Well surely it won't be the same, but we're still neighbors and we will be doing what we like, you'll be an architect, Cookie a programmer and I'll be a psychologist, we've been planning this since our freshman year, It's going to be perfect."

"Actually, I think I'll leave college on hold."

"What! No! I mean, why?"

"Is that I'm…mm."

"What?"

"I'm going with you to get an ice cream after classes then we talk, yeah, I'll see you at the front door at 3 o'clock." I suddenly said

Yeah, I was a coward and craving for Ice cream.

"Ok…I guess"

Then we headed to our respective classes.

"Oh, hi Suzie"

"Hi Moze, what's up?"

"Nothing, yet" I answered, knowing what she was referring to.

"Oh girl! He'll notice sooner or later it is better if you tell him and you can't handle this alone"

"Yeah I know, I'll do it this afternoon and nothing is going to stop me!"

"Finally! At this point I was seriously thinking of me telling him"

"Well, as I already say, he'll know it by me this afternoon, I promise"

"Ok, good luck with that"

Minutes seemed hours, that day lasted forever, I was very anxious, nervous, scared and I really wanted that Ice cream. Finally, after all that torture the bell ranged, I headed to the front door and stood there waiting for Ned, three minutes later he arrived and we left school, after buying some ice cream we decided to walk trough the park that was in front of our houses.

"So, say it now Moze why are you leaving school? You must have a good reason"

"Actually, this also involves you, and I know this is very dramatic, harsh and somehow weird, but keep in mind that it was something that just happened by an accident…"

"Go to the point, you're scaring me!"

"Hey, don't make this harder please, I'm doing I big effort on telling you this!"

"Ok, ok sorry, keep on."

"Um...Do you remember that drunken night at the beach?"

"Not really, but I know what happened, what does that have to do with you not going to college anyways?" said Ned with a puzzled look

"That night... I got pregnant, that's why I'm putting off my career"

At that moment, Ned's face went all pale and got that shocked, for a moment he only stood there; with out saying a word then he spoke.

"Are you serious?!"

"Why'd I lie about something like this?"

"But it was only one time and it was a total accident!"

"Well that accident was very irresponsible and yes, that single time was enough, so now I'm facing the consequences"

"What are we going to do? I'm not ready to become a parent and I can assure that neither do you. "

I froze at his words, he suggested an abortion? I hoped not, because if he did, with all the pain of my heart, I was determined to banish him from mine and my son or daughter's life"

"_Ned, are you suggesting an abortion?"

* * *

_

A/N: Sorry for the delay, this chapter took me a while,

I hope you like it!

Oh also sorry for he cliffhanger. (Ups)

Plz review

Well, with nothing more to say I retire.

ADIOS!!


	7. A not so simple crush

Summary: What would happen to a lifelong friendship after a not-so-common accident

_Summary: What would happen to a lifelong friendship after a not-so-common accident? Huge changes, problems and a not-so expected big surprise. Rated T for adult situations. Totally Moze/Ned. R/R please._

_Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own, any of Ned's declassified characters all of them are property of Nickelodeon._

* * *

A NOT SO SIMPLE CRUSH

"What kind of monster do you think I am?! Of course I don't want to kill my own child! I just, don't know how to react"

I felt a very comforting sensation, having Ned's support, probably means everything to me in whatever the situation is; he's the best, I could not live without him.

I sighted in relief

"You don't even imagine how glad I am to hear that, for a moment I though you were despising our baby"

"No I never thought of that! And yes, indeed the idea of you and me being parents… of the same child sounds weird and scary and I had no idea of how hard this will be, but no matter what, you can count of me, as always"

"Thanks Ned you're such a nice guy… now I'm feeling pretty stupid for being afraid of telling you, can you believe it almost took me four months."

"Moze, I really care for you and you know that you can tell me anything, especially if I'm this involved… you know mostly my fault and all that"

At that moment Ned was holding my hands and his gorgeous blue eyes were staring at me then he pulled me close to his body and hugged me very thigh.

I felt that I wanted to stay like that forever and a sudden joy filled my chest and stomach.

_There was when I started realizing… maybe, just maybe, I was falling for him _

After some minutes Ned broke the embrace

"What should we do now? Have you told your mom yet?"

"No! I couldn't tell anyone, the only one that knows besides you is Suzie, actually, she discovered it before me"

"That explains why you two were acting so weird and mysterious" said Ned laughing; I chuckled at his comment remembering all the crazy things Suzie had done for me.

"Do you thing we should inform our moms now?"

"Well, we'll need their help that's for sure, and they'll notice it eventually"

"Ok, but I don't want to do it alone, take your mom to my house and then we'll drop the bomb."

"Fine"

Ned entered his house and I entered mine, my mom was in the living room reading a magazine I sat on a sofa facing her, I remain there just sitting and nervously playing with my thumbs.

"Hi dear! How was school?"

"Good" I answered with a shaky voice

"Is there something bothering you sweetie?"

"Mom, Ned and his mother are coming right now; we have to tell you something really delicate"

_Ding-dong_

Gladly Ned arrived before she could say anything

"I'll go get it"

I rushed to the door and opened it

"Hello Jennifer, my son told me that you wanted me to come"

"Yes Mrs. Bigby, please come in"

She entered followed by Ned; he sat next to me and his mom next to mine; we stayed in silence for some minutes until…

"Mrs. Moseley, mom… I think you remember that little spring break trip we did right?"

They both nodded

"Well one night we went to this party, we kind of drank a lot,

Made some unplanned things and…" suddenly Ned stopped as well as my heart

"And? Kids for god's sake speak you're killing us!"

I couldn't take it any more

"I'M PREGNANT!"

Our moms turned pale and stared at us in shock; like 5 minutes later they started shouting

"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU BE THAT IRRESPONSIBLE?"

"I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I REALLY HAD TRUST IN YOU!"

"THERE YOU GOT IT ALL YOUR FUTURE PLANS TO THE TRASH!"

"Hey stop there, I know we were like total idiots and all that, but now there's nothing else to do except for taking some responsibility and I already took a decision; I'm keeping this baby and somehow things will work out, thought I wouldn't mind a little bit of support, I mean if you could forgive us someday" I said with tears in my eyes

"Yeah I totally agree with Moze, It's not like we're little kids…that's obvious" said Ned while rounding my waist with his arm

Our mothers looked still freaked out but somehow less hysterical

"Ok, I'm not discussing with you until we calm down so by now OUT OF OUR SIGHT!"

We left to the porch, being glad they didn't kick us out of the house and finally, after all that drama, I was alone with Ned again, then he started talking about something I haven't really thought of.

"_Moze, what's going to happen with us? I mean… our relationship? Did we have to be together now? "_

My heart started to beat faster just by thinking of Ned and me as a couple, and the strangest thing was that I liked the idea.

Now it was official, I was totally drooling over him and this time it wasn't just about a simple crush on my best friend.

* * *

A/N: wow finally another chapter, not a very good one, but at least I'm writing again 'cause I got like all blocked and almost forgot this fanfic, well I hope you're enjoying PLZ review and sorry for taking sooooooooo long! :S


End file.
